


Turnabout

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tormentee becomes tomentor as Obi-Wan evens the score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the tenth time in the past two hours, the flashing light that signaled an incoming message blinked at the bottom of his datapad and it was all Obi-Wan Kenobi could do to suppress his groan. Allowing a portion of his attention to drift away from the lecture he was suppose to be concentrating on, he swallowed his trepidation and clicked open the small message window. Just like the nine messages he had already received, this one was from his master, and like the other messages it contained a link that had absolutely nothing to do with his current class materials. 

"Now, this is most intriguing. I'd say our height disparity would make this device a very pleasant experience," the text message above the link read. Obi-Wan didn’t need to open the link to know what would be displayed behind it, he had visited the infosite often enough to know the link coding by heart. This message had the same effect as the nine earlier ones and he had to use the Force to discreetly adjust his growing erection within the confines of his leggings. He closed down the message box without replying but found it very difficult to refocus his attention on the metaphysics lecture. After a few moments, he gave up the attempt, visions of using the various items Qui-Gon had referenced in his messages chasing away his ability to think clearly. He could only hope that the lecture would be finished before his master found the links to some of the more radical infosites he had visited. 

*****  
An hour and four more messages later, Obi-Wan was making his way from the teaching wing to their quarters with as much haste as was acceptable in the confines of the Temple. His half-hard state made walking somewhat of a challenge and he relied on the flow of his tunic and robe and a wall of heavy mental shielding to hide his arousal from the people he passed. 

A heady combination of annoyance and arousal had built over the past few hours and when he palmed open the door to their quarters, there was nothing feigned in the thunderous expression Obi-Wan wore. "Have you lost your sith-spawned mind?" he bellowed, only to have his effort wasted when he found the chair behind the data-terminal and the common room both empty. Not even bothering to hang his cloak, he stomped off in the direction of their bedroom, in search of his tormentor. His indignant rage bloomed into full-blown lust at the sight that greeted him as he pushed open the closed door. 

Qui-Gon was sprawled naked across their bed, an array of pleasure toys as extensive as one would have expected to see in the kinkiest of brothels displayed on the linen around him. "I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice was the sexy drawl that never failed to raise Obi-Wan's blood pressure, not to mention other parts of his anatomy. 

It was a real test of will for Obi-Wan to fight the desire to just fling himself on the man in the bed without addressing the torment he had been put through over the past three hours. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he recalled the graphic messages he has been subjected to and, when he opened them, enough of his rage had returned to override his arousal. "Have you lost your sith-spawned mind?" he repeated vehemently. "The report I'm expected to write on that lecture will account for one third of my course grade. How was I supposed to concentrate with you sending me suggestive messages and pornographic links?" He stalked to the edge of the bed and added, "And what were you doing searching through the link history of my data-terminal, anyway? Don’t you have more pressing things to attend to than spying on me?" 

"I wasn't spying, exactly. The connection failed on my data-terminal so I switched to yours to finish my research." The sexy drawl came back full force. "Finding your list of recently accessed infosites was just a pleasant side benefit." 

The items arrayed over the bed linens caught Obi-Wan's attention again and derailed his planned retort. "And what's all this? Did you go out on a little shopping spree to the lower levels while you were tormenting me?" 

Qui-Gon picked up the probe nearest his right hand and held it up for display. "Didn’t need to. These are from my personal collection." 

"Personal collection," Obi-Wan croaked. "Since when have you had a personal sex toy collection and furthermore why didn’t I know about it?" 

"I started amassing it when I was not much older then you are now," Qui-Gon explained way too calmly. "As for why didn’t you know? Well, you never showed an interest in such things so I never thought to mention it." 

Fascination over the idea of his calm and serene master using any or all of the pleasure toys on display made Obi-Wan's cock harden further and completely derailed him from his rant. "Do you use these things often?" 

"Not much lately," Qui-Gon purred, running one hand up Obi-Wan's thigh until it rested on the bulge in his leggings. "Haven't needed to. But I experimented with all of them when I was younger and used them extensively while you were going through your sexual awakening." An evil glint sparked in the blue eyes as he added, "Your shielding wasn't always up to its current standards." 

Obi-Wan's cheeks flamed at the memory of his extensive experimentations and the notion that Qui-Gon had sensed his activities. "You knew," he mumbled. 

"Not specifics, but there were days when you were shedding pheromones like a merkit shedding fur in the Tatooine heat," Qui-Gon chuckled. "I may be a Jedi Master but even I'm not immune to that level of lust." 

Unable to think of anything to say in light of that admission, Obi-Wan studied the assortment of items on the bed. After a moment, his eyes were drawn to one in particular. 

Noticing his attention, Qui-Gon set down the probe he held and picked up the string of beads. "This is one of my favorites." His other hand moved from Obi-Wan's crotch to grasp one of his hands and he placed the short string of bead in his apprentice's palm. "Feel the heat and vibration emanating from the beads. When pressed inside the anal passage, they push together and resonate against one another. It's a very intense sensation, especially if your partner fellates you to orgasm while it's inside you." 

Laughter erupted from Obi-Wan and it took him a moment before he could explain. "It's no wonder you're considered the Order's top negotiator, Qui-Gon. Only you could describe a kinky sexual activity in the same dry tones you'd use to explain the economic effect of a planetary drought. And manage to sound professional and cultured while using words like anal and fellate." 

"A person needn't sound like a sub-level streetwalker just because he's discussing diverse sexual pursuits," Qui-Gon retorted but the indignant air he was trying to convey fell short when the corners of his mouth began to lift into a smile. The smile blossomed into a seductive leer as he placed his hand over the beads in Obi-Wan's palm and added, "Maybe you'd be interested in experiencing the effects for yourself? Accentuate your online research with a bit of hands on practice." 

Even though his cock jumped almost painfully at the idea, Obi-Wan fought to reply in a matching tone. "Well, my Master always told me that the best way to become familiar with a topic is with first hand experience." He pressed the string of beads back into Qui-Gon's hand and added, "Just give me a minute to pick up the rest of these devices and get undressed and I'll turn myself over into your knowledgeable hands." 

Obi-Wan began collecting the items arrayed on the bed, tossing the first handful into the box on the floor before reaching over Qui-Gon to grab the ones arrayed on the other side. He noticed that one ridged dildo was nestled against Qui-Gon's hip so he leaned over a bit more and used his free hand to take hold of it.  
When his fingers wrapped around the slick surface, his eyes widened in surprise and he snapped his head around to look at his Master. "This has been oiled." He lifted the plastene shaft under his nose and sniffed at it. His cock jumped in response to the familiar musk and he fought to keep his voice stern. "It even smells like you. Would you care to explain why this item appears to have been used very recently after telling me a few minutes ago that you haven't been using your toys since we became lovers?" 

"I never said I hadn't used them at all. You're the one who jumped to that conclusion," Qui-Gon replied. 

"Semantics," Obi-Wan grumbled. "Were you using this while you were tormenting me? Did you make yourself come with it?" 

"Yes and no, though the latter may have been yes as well if you'd come back five minutes later," Qui-Gon answered with a smirk. 

Qui-Gon's flippant comment added to the three hours of teasing torment he had endured evaporated what remained of Obi-Wan's restraint and he threw the dildo back on the bed. "Don’t you move one centimeter," he ordered as he started stripping. "You owe me retribution for being such an evil bastard for the last three hours and I know just how I plan on taking it." Only his lightsaber was placed carefully on the dresser before the rest of his clothing was tossed around the room like leaves in a whirlwind. 

When he was naked, Obi-Wan reached into the toy box for one additional item before nudging Qui-Gon's knees apart and settling between his spread legs. He picked up the dildo with his other hand and held it up as he would a weapon. "Since it appears that you enjoy being fucked with this thing, I'll indulge you." He laid the dildo on Qui-Gon's stomach and wrapped his hand around the man's semi-hard penis. "But since your antics have kept me hard and aching for the last three hours, I think it's only fair that I return the favor." Qui-Gon's eyes widened in shock but he was unable to react before Obi-Wan snapped the metal ring in place at the base of his cock. "Now it's my turn to torment you." 

"But I thought you wanted to experience the effects of these?" Qui-Gon stammered as he held up the beads still resting in his hand. 

"Oh, don't worry, I still plan on it. I've just decided to make a slight change in the schedule of events, so to speak," Obi-Wan chuckled. Qui-Gon shifted as if to rise from the bed but Obi-Wan placed both hands on his chest and pressed him back down. "I suggest you accept your penalty gracefully unless you want to start having to rely on your toys as your only means of satisfaction for the next few tens." 

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment and then collapsed back onto the mattress with a chuckle. "I guess I deserved that." Still holding the beads, he linked his hands behind his head and acquiesced. "Very well, my ever inventive apprentice, do your worse." 

"Oh, I intend to," Obi-Wan replied as he picked up the dildo. He drizzled a bit more oil on the plastene shaft, placed it against Qui-Gon's anus and repeated, "I fully intend to." 

With that last word, Obi-Wan went to work to even up the score. He thrust the dildo into Qui-Gon's body, slowly at first and then increasing in pace and depth. The fingers of his free hand roamed back and forth over the soft skin of Qui-Gon's scrotum and the inside of his thighs, leaving the lower parts of the body every so often to tweak a nipple to hardness or to trace the outline of his lover's lips. He leaned forward and licked at the leaking slit of Qui-Gon's cock a number of times but never went any further than taking the very tip between his lips. 

After ten minutes of this, Qui-Gon was squirming continually and cursing repeatedly, some of the words in languages even Obi-Wan didn’t recognize. Watching Qui-Gon writhe and moan was affecting him as well and since there was no reason he needed to suffer along with his master's punishment, he decided it was time to get some relief. 

Pulling the dildo from Qui-Gon's body, Obi-Wan tossed it aside, slicked his own cock with oil and pressed into the stretched opening with one slow push. Ignoring the restrained cock beneath him, he placed his hands down on the bed for support and began thrusting in earnest. His moans of pleasure combined with Qui-Gon's and it was only a few short minutes before he was spurting his release into the tight channel surrounding him with a loud cry.

Collapsing onto the bed beside Qui-Gon after he pulled his softening cock free, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and savored the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes, Qui-Gon was looking at him with a pitiful look that would have done many of his many pathetic life forms proud. A large hand was snaking its way down the broad chest but he intercepted it with a flick of his wrist. 

"Not yet, my Master. It will take longer than this few minutes for things to be even between us." 

Qui-Gon pulled the beads out from behind his head and held them up in invitation. "I thought you still wanted to try these." 

"Oh, I do," Obi-Wan replied, running a fingertip along the string. "But I need to rest for a little bit first. After I've rested, you can show me how proficient your techniques with anal beads and fellatio are." He slid his hand down Qui-Gon's body until his thumb rested in the slit of his cock. "And depending on your level of proficiency, I will contemplate whether your performance was sufficient to fully discharged your penalty." 

Obi-Wan rolled onto his back and closed his eyes again. As the first vestiges of sleep began to overtake him, he could easily feel Qui-Gon's exasperation over the bond and he was certain that if he tried he'd be able to sort the muttered grumblings coming from the other side of the bed into all kinds of disparaging comments about his lineage and his sexual practices. But his Master could grumble all he liked. For the first time in way too long, one of Qui-Gon's devious plans had backfired and Obi-Wan now held the upper hand. And he planned on holding onto that edge and subjecting Qui-Gon to the reverse side of the experience for as long as he possibly could. 

The End


End file.
